The last chapter
by Ashes of Stars
Summary: When people ask Harry about Voldemort, he often tells them about someone else. Oneshot. HPDM. Epilogue to Is that still you. Can be read without though.


_This is a little thank you, to all the people that have read/reviewed or both, my story_ **'Is that still you?'** _It isn't greatly important to read that first, but if you do it might make more sense. Thank you. Disclaimers always apply._

…A lot of people, who meet me for the first time, ask me vivid questions about Voldemort. I remember all of my experiences with the animal, and of course my name was born in fame from the legacy of us. It isn't what defines me, and he isn't who I am. Without Voldemort, I would have been a normal boy in a rather complicated world. Without Voldemort I wouldn't have been famous, or unique or even placed in Gryffindor. I tell everyone who asks me about him these things before changing the subject to what makes me, me. I am Harry Potter.

I am a media puppet, who focuses some of their time on working around the vile reporters who love to make a mockery of me. I am older than I was when I killed Voldemort, and younger than I will be when I die. I am normal, with a little bit of tragedy that mixed my life up into a circus. I think just about everybody who lives and breathes in the Wizarding world, and those that have passed into the afterlife, know who I am.

My story, as you have supposedly read, had identified my life as a whole till this point. I'm not a freak nor am I anything but Harry. Certain events in my life have defined the person I am today, but none of those really important things have anything to do with Voldemort.

Draco, for example, can keep me level headed. He sees me as a person able enough to get out of bed in the morning. He sees me as his husband, his life mate. He sees me as his saviour, but in honesty he saved me. You can see it, in the pages of the book I have written because after meeting him that day in Rare and Relish, I changed onto a different path in life. I saved him, because I wanted to but he saved me because he taught me that some love cannot be thought of, suppressed or even denied. I loved that man, because my energy told me too and there was something in the way that he fit into my arms that just worked. I still love that man, because there is something in the way he loves me that just fits. We are not perfect. We just are.

When people ask me about my life, it is important to note that I wake up every morning just knowing I'm in love. Its not a thought I can create artificially in my mind, or a thought that I'm trying to believe in. When the judge asked Draco whether he had found love, as you know, there was a burst of light in that room. It had clicked inside my head, that there was my total adoration focused on just one person in that room and it was he. I had to tell them all, that I was the reason he shrugged off the chains of slavery.

I love Draco. It's not man made, its not artificial and it can never be remade for another person. What we share is the product of an understanding; we are both the damaged goods of a great war. There is a smile within Draco, that makes my frown grin like an idiot. We are the leftovers of destruction, a complete satisfaction of survival. No matter where we ended up, whether in each others arms or different sides of the universe, there is the understanding in both of us that what we came from was not our decision, and the war was not our fault. His curse was a reflection of years of hate and torture and my legacy is the stars of fate.

And we love each other because we have no choice. We did not decide to love each other, because love between two people just happens. I'm safe with Draco, because my feelings tell me that I am.

Draco's memory condition has never been a problem between us. We have a shared understanding now, that certain things will never be recovered but he has learnt around them. Developing the world around us, we work in harmony together now. As you know, we started helping similar victims of the war and have succeeded in doing so for many people. Draco, whose name fits this paper perfectly, has defined my life. Before I met him, all I wanted to do was escape the fact I was the boy who lived. Now I can be a man who is doing something, with the help of another. Together we have choices, and together we make them.

Draco and I have had a turbulent life together. It all started as prejudice, because life on the other side was never understood. Draco was the systems minion and I too was much of the same matter. We didn't like each other, because we couldn't and we were horrible to each other as a way to vent the frustration felt by all the pressure we were under. I cant imagine what it must have felt like to be asked to kill another person, out of cold hate and prejudice. What I do know though was that he never intended to turn out the way he did. He has told me, that as a child, he dreamed of becoming a chef having spent idle time in the kitchens. Draco had this dream for a long time, up until he fled with Severus Snape. He has told me that he dreamt that the war would be over, and he could follow out his dreams as the plaster to the wound made of pressure, threats and deceit. He is a very good cook, so you know.

I am not defined by Voldemort and neither is Draco. We have lived through some strange, unhappy times but life has always gone on. Draco could have lost his life, many times, as could I. But we are together now, and we are happy as a couple.

My life has been defined by the people that run through it, and make me think thoughts that really mean something. Of course, I do not deny that being made to think that saving the world was not something, but it wasn't a choice I could make nor one that I had very much say in. Draco lets me voice my opinions, and in a way he always has. We are not broken, we are not bruised but we are the product of a great war that rages through our memories. But that's all they are, memories. It's the here and now that matters, and he is always here and he is my now.

When people ask me about my life, they often ask me about Voldemort. It isn't the before Voldemort or the during that matters. Now I have Draco, my life is all about fulfilling his like he does mine.

So I thank you for reading my biography. I thank all that has helped me in being able to put pen to paper and reading my thoughts, reading my life. And to those few people that define it; my husband, my friends and the desperate remembrance of my family, Sirius and Remus, I hope I have defined part of you to.


End file.
